


Who's A Good Boy?

by requiemofspirit



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Begging, Collars, F/M, Femdom, Leashes, Mistress, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/requiemofspirit/pseuds/requiemofspirit
Summary: You get Lucifer to submit to you. Need I say more?
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 143





	Who's A Good Boy?

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR LESSON 22! I couldn't get Lucifer's part out of my head, where he asks you to give him a command. This awakened something in my bratty switch self and I just had to write this.
> 
> I've never written a femdom before, so I hope I did this right!

“On your knees.”

You sit upon the edge of Lucifer’s bed and wrap the ornate gold chain around your wrist before tugging at the demon’s collar around his neck, as though emphasizing the direction. You watch as he sinks to the ground before you and looks up at you expectantly, waiting patiently for his next command. A smirk paints your lips as you lean forward, reaching a hand out to stroke his hair.

“Good boy. Now…”

You sit back, biting your lip as you look down at Lucifer. You lift your legs up into the air, opening yourself to him. He watches as you spread yourself before him, raw desire and hunger etched deep into his crimson gaze.

“Look at me,” you instruct, his eyes quickly flicking up to meet yours. “Get your head between my legs. You’re going to eat me out until I cum.”

Lucifer begins to lean forward, eager to taste you. You pull on his leash, forcing his head to the side. He winces as the collar bites into his skin.

“I believe you’re forgetting something?” you prompt him, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes, Mistress,” Lucifer recites, already leaning his head forward to begin his ministrations.

“That’s a good boy.”

He brings his head between your legs, claws finding purchase on your inner thighs, digging into the soft skin. His tongue darts out to lap up your wetness, moaning against you. Your head drops back in pleasure, your own moans gasping from your lips as you roll your hips towards him. Head moving back forward to watch Lucifer, you gasp, moaning as his tongue delves into you. 

“Let me see your eyes,” you breathe.

Lucifer’s deep red eyes look up to meet yours. He grins as he continues to flick his tongue over your clit in delicious circles, stopping every so often to suck and nip at it. Biting your lip, your free hand reaches forward, threading your fingers into his dark hair as the other keeps its grip on the chained leash.

Keeping his eyes trained on yours, Lucifer increases the pace of his tongue. A few moments later, your release begins to crescendo. Tightening your grip on his hair, your back arches, hips bucking towards his face as your orgasm ignites between your legs. Lewd cries of pleasure tear from your lips as you cum, legs shaking; he continues his efforts, prolonging your bliss a few delicious seconds longer.

Sitting up and placing your feet back on the floor, you stroke Lucifer’s hair as he pulls back from you, his lips coated in your abundant fluid arousal. He licks them, ensuring he won’t waste a single drop of your sweet taste. You stand from the bed and tug on Lucifer’s leash.

“Stand,” you command. You yank the leash upwards and towards you. 

Lucifer nods and obeys as he rises to his feet, guided by the leash, standing before you. Though he is much taller in his stature, practically towering over you, he has fully surrendered his control. He awaits your next demand; you take your time, admiring his features and enjoying the way in which he waits so patiently for you to direct him.

“Mistress, please give me an order,” he says, placing a hand to his chest.

“Such a good pet you are. So eager to please me,” you purr.

“Of course. You are my Mistress, and I am yours to control.”

You can’t help but grin wickedly, pleased with his obedience. You reach up, tracing a finger gently across his cheek. 

“Let’s see…I want you to sit on the bed,” you tell him, “with your hands behind your back.”

Lucifer follows the command, gazing up at you,. You reach down, picking up his red tie, discarded on the floor in his haste, and move to sit behind him on the bed. Grabbing both of his wrists, you wrap the tie tightly around them, binding them together. You smirk, hearing his surprise in the form of a slight gasp.

Pressing your chest flush against his bare back, you lean into his neck, nipping and sucking the skin at the nape. Your free hand reaches around him to grasp his hardened length in your hand. His breath hitches, and you stroke him back and forth, thumb circling the head. Lucifer drops his head back against yours, moaning softly, the clear fluid of his precum dribbling out onto your thumb.

“Oh, Lucifer. You’re such a good boy,” you praise him, kissing his neck once more before crashing your lips against his, stroking him a bit faster; he moans into your mouth.

Your tongues dance together, tasting yourself on his. As you pull away, you catch his bottom lip between your teeth, nibbling it before letting go. You move off the bed, standing before him, yanking at his leash to look up at you.

“I’m going to ride you with your hands tied behind your back,” you tell him. “You are not permitted to cum unless I say so. And if you want it, I want to hear you beg. Understood?”

You yank his leash to the side again. Lucifer swallows and nods.

“Yes, Mistress.”

“Excellent.”

Straddling his waist, you bend forward to kiss him. Lips locked together, you roll your hips and sink slowly down onto his length. His breath hitches and a gasping moan escapes from between your lips upon feeling the delicious satisfaction of him buried between your legs, stretching your walls.

Skillfully moving your hips over him, you watch Lucifer’s handsome face, features twisting in pleasure; he groans with your movements. He writhes against the restraints, desperate to dig his nails into your hips as you move. Thrusting in time with each roll of your hips, Lucifer keens; feeling his pleasure building, he clenches his jaw as he tries not to lose control.

Relishing in his frustration, you pull him forward by the collar, lips against his ear.

“You’re doing such a good job, ” you purr into his ear, nibbling at the lobe.

“Who’s a good boy? Who loves being such a good boy for his Mistress?”

“I love being a good boy for you, Mistress,” Lucifer rasps.

“That’s right. You do, because I make you feel _so_ good.”

Snaking a hand between your legs, you begin to rub your clit. Your lips find Lucifer’s, tongue exploring his mouth and you moan against him as you pleasure yourself in tandem with your movements.

A few moments later, your climax begins to build once more. Your walls tighten around Lucifer’s cock as you cum, and he hisses in frustration, the sudden additional constriction becoming nearly too much for him to bear. He whines and bucks his hips, writhing, aching to feel his own release. You cease your movements, tugging hard on his leash, yanking his head to the side.

“I don’t recall giving you permission to cum,” you pant, your breathing labored as you come down. “I didn’t hear you beg.”

“Please,” Lucifer pleads, looking up at you. “Please, Mistress, may I cum?”

“Mm…I don’t think so.”

Lucifer whimpers at the denial. You resume your movements, dropping your head back as you increase your pace. He continues to buck his hips and whine, back arching, clenching his jaw and moaning loudly; he feels himself at the edge, desperation etched into every fiber of his being.

“So desperate to cum, aren’t you?” you hiss, though another grin paints your face.

You yank Lucifer’s leash, harder with less consideration for his comfort and forcing his head to press against yours.

“You want it? Beg me nicely, and maybe I’ll let you this time,” you instruct.

“Mistress, let me cum. Please,” Lucifer begs. “Please…”

“Then cum for me, my pet. Show me just how much you love how good I’m making you feel.”

Your permission pushes Lucifer over the edge. He buries his face into your neck, moaning loudly as he thrusts deep into you, his orgasm coming on strong after the previous denial.

“That’s it. Fill me up. Don’t stop,” you encourage him.

With one final, deep thrust, Lucifer spills into you. You groan as you feel him filling you with his hot, bitter white seed; your chests pressed against each other, panting heavily. You gently tilt Lucifer’s head up, kissing him sweetly before standing.

“Such a good boy, Lucifer. I’m proud of you,” you praise him, reaching behind him to release the binding around his wrists.

“Though next time…we’re going to see just how strong that control of yours really is.”


End file.
